Shassie- Love Hurts
by PinkandYellowKlaineBunnies
Summary: Shawn loved him. Shawn loved him more than any man could stand. He loved him more than anything in the world, even more than pineapples. He was planning on telling Lassie the truth. But then he comes in and announces he's getting married. Shawn couldn't handle it. He broke and this time he couldn't be fixed. Major spoilers for 'Deez Nups' (7x07). Onesided Shassie :(
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I was watching 'Deez Nups' the other day and this just came to me. This is my fist Psych Fanfic so I'd appreciate it if you'd tell me how I did. Please review. If you did it would make me a very happy girl. Plus it might motivate me to write more Shassie fics ( which is my favorite Psych pairing ). Okay enough rambling, let's get on with the story. Please Review! **

**Enjoy! :) **

Shawn Spencer watched Marlowe Viccellio and Carlton Lassiter dance their first dance as a married couple. It felt like his heart was being ripped out and stomped into the ground. Shawn had been in love with Carlton since day one. Ever since Lassie man handled him at the McCallium residence. The tall, dark, and handsome detective was all Shawn could think about. He plastered a fake smiled on his face and made his way to congratulate the happy couple.

"congratulations, Lassie, Marlowe. I hope you to have a wonderful life together." Shawn said. Every word out of his mouth broke his heart.

"Thanks Spencer." Lassie replied

"Thank you, Shawn. That's sweet." Marlowe said.

Shawn smiled at them and quickly turned before his mask could drop. He hurriedly walked away with his head down. He could feel his eyes filling up with tears. '_I can't cry now._ _Not here in_ _front of everyone, especially L- Him' _He thought desperately. He sighed and lifted his head. He saw Juliet sitting at one of the tables eating a piece of cake. He quickly turned his depressed expression into one of joy and happiness. The only evidence of his true feelings were found in his eyes. They didn't have that usual sparkle in them. Now they were dull and sad. Shawn walked over to his girlfriend of about 2 years. As she saw him approaching she smiled at him.

"Hey babe, having a good time" He asked her, trying his best to mask how he was really feeling.

"Oh yeah." She replied happily, taking another bite of cake. "This cake is delicious, you have to try some." She said taking a fork full and raising it for him to take.

"No thanks sweetie. Can I get you anything?" He said

"Yes, a drink would be great and maybe a blanket. It's chilly in here." She replied, shivering a little. Shawn being the gentleman he was, removed his suit jacket and placed it over Juliet's shoulders. She pulled her arms through the sleeves and hugged the material to her body. She snuggled into it.

"Thanks sweetie." Shawn nodded, and walked away. He walked to the bar and got a glass of champagne for Jules.

Mean while, Juliet was eating her cake and felt something in the pocket of Shawn's jacket. She reached in the pocket and pulled out a receipt. The moment she read it, her world crashed around her. She look up when she heard him coming.

"Here's your drink sweetie." Shawn said handing her the glass of champagne.

"Shawn can I ask you something?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah, ask away." Shawn replied.

"Okay, you said you had a vision of Marlowe covered in garbage." She started.

"Yeah."

"Couldn't some with excellent observation skills remember all the garbage shoots on the floor and guess that's where she was?" She asked

"I suppose. Jules what is this about?" He asked, afraid to know the answer.

"You said that you had a vision and that's how you knew where Herb (I don't remember his last name) was. But you have this receipt, so you knew where he was gonna be."

"Jules, I can explain." Shawn started to say.

"You're telling me these past 7 years have been nothing but a big lie? You've been lying to me this whole time?" She asked.

"My feelings for you were never part of the plan okay. This whole thing started because my ass was on the line okay. It was self preservation Jules, you gotta understand that. I didn't have a choice and then we sort of found a groove, and by the time you showed up it was so much fun. We'd put away like over 100 criminals. Most of them were murderers." Shawn said, his voice cracking.

Juliet couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I'm good at what I do. And what I do is good, isn't it." Shawn said sounding so broken.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, sounding like she was going to cry. "Are you telling me this is all a lie?"

"Please don't make me answer that." Shawn said.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god, I feel so stupid." Juliet said. "So your feelings for me have all been a lie."

"No, I love you Jules. I really do, but I'm not in love with you. I'm sorry, but I can never be in love with you. I'm in love with someone else. And I'm so sorry about everything." He told her, tears forming in his eyes.

"So what, our relationship was just so you could make this girl jealous. You used me." Juliet said angrily.

"No, never. I wouldn't do that. It wasn't to make anyone jealous. I knew, I know that I can never be with the person I want to be. I know that they don't love me back. It kills me everyday to know that the person I love, doesn't like me, let alone love me. And I accepted that. I know I will be alone for the rest of my life, since the person I love is already with someone else. I thought that if I went out with you I'd forget about it, but it didn't work. I tried to make it work. I did, but it didn't." Shawn said, tears streaming down his face.

"You used me! You bastard!" Juliet said, crying.

"Jules-" Shawn said, but before he could finish she threw her class of champagne in his face and stormed off crying.

Having seen Juliet running off in tears, Henry and Gus approached Shawn, who was staring off into the direction that Juliet ran off in.

"Shawn, what happened?" Henry asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I told her the truth." He said, his voice melancholy.

"Wait, you told her the truth or _the truth_?" Gus asked.

"Both." Shawn said, in a broken voice. It broke their hearts to hear the pain that he was in. Tears were streaming down his face.

Gus and Henry shared a look and careful guided Shawn out of the room, and away from the other guests. Once in another room the two men sat down Shawn, who put his face in his hands and started sobbing.

"Okay, now what happened?" They asked a sobbing Shawn.

"Sh-she found the re-receipt. Th-the one w-we found in He-herb's ap-appartment. Sh-she asked m-me about it. I di-didn't want to l-lie to h-her anymore. So I t-told her the truth. About ev-everything. Ab-about me not be-being psychic, and how I'm in l-love w-with La-lassie. I ..." Shawn trailed off, crying harder.

Henry and Gus had never seen Shawn like their entire lives and it truly scared them. It had been obvious to them for years that Shawn felt something for Lassiter, but now looking at him, in his most vulnerable state they knew Lassie ment so much more to Shawn then he led them to believe.

They sat next to Shawn, Gus on the left and Henry on the right. They put their arms around the sobbing man and tried to comfort him. Shawn began to breathe heavily and whisper Lassie's name over and over again. His breathing began to speed up, and soon he was gasping for breath. That scared the other two men in the room.

"Shawn, you need to calm down." Henry said in a comforting voice, scared of his son's behavior.

"Shawn, you need to take a deep breath." Gus said, equally as scared.

Shawn looked up at them with red, puffy eyes.

"I c-can't b-breathe. I can-n't br-breathe." He gasped out, fear evident in his eyes and voice.

"Oh my god! Gus call an ambulance!" Henry shouted.

As Gus got out his phone and called 911, Henry was frantically trying to get Shawn to breathe.

Black spots began to invade Shawn's vision. The last thing he saw before falling into unconsciousness was the worried faces of his dad and best friend.

Carlton Lassiter would be Marlowe Viccellio's husband for as long as she'd have him. That was just something Shawn would have to get used to.

**A/N: Omg, I cried writing this whole fic. It was sad. It took me forever to decide how ti end it. I don't remember how long Shawn and Juliet have been dating so I just guessed. Anyway, did you like? No like? Please inform me of your opinions, suggestions, requests... in a review. Thank you ! **

**- A 3 **


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE ABOUT SEQUEL!

**A/N: hola people who have read my story. Thank you! You guys are the best. I'd just like to announce that yes there will be a sequel! YAY! :) It should be up pretty soon. I haven't written it yet, but I have it all planned out. Until then...**

**Love you guys! **

**-A 3**


End file.
